Réel ?
by oOoPlumeStilinskioOo
Summary: Ils rentrent d'une mission. Sous les émotions de la dernière mission Jack avoue ses sentiments à Sam. Celle a des doutes. [Complet]


**Coucou, à tous ! Voici, un txt sur le couple : Jack / Sam qui a été corrigé par : Ptitepointe2 je te remercie d'avance d'avoir corrigé, ce texte. Ca m'a fait plaisir ! Bonne lecture, à tous ! Sur ceux, à bientôt !**

* * *

_**« Ils étaient tous devant la porte des étoiles.**_

_**Sam était morte de fatigue depuis la dernière bataille.**_

_**Jack en avait marre de se battre envers les faux dieux. »**_

* * *

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Des brouhaha se faisaient entendre vers la porte des étoiles. Des tires se dirigeaient vers l'équipe SG-1 qui attendaient que Jackson ouvrit la porte des étoiles avec impatience, surtout Jack :

« —On se magne, Jackson ! Allez ! S'énerva, Jack en tirant sur les ennemis.

—Ouais, ouais, je fais aussi vite que je peux ! Répliqua, le scientifique, en appuyant sur les symboles de la commande de la porte des étoiles, voilà, Jack ! C'est prêt !

—Carter ! Hurla, le chef de l'équipe, vous allez bien ? demanda, Jack d'un air inquiet sur sa figure sale.

—Oui, chef. Je vais bien ! Répondit, la jeune femme en tirant à son tour vers les ennemis.»

Une fois les coups eurent cessés , l'équipe sauta à l'intérieur de la porte et elle se referma derrière eux. Ils arrivèrent sur terre et Sam fut la première. Ses genoux avaient atterris sur le sol et cela fit un craquement. Les secours étaient déjà présents quand la porte se referma derrière eux. Daniel était inconscient et déshydraté. Jack était sous le choc et il s'évanouit devant le docteur en chef. Tous les soigneurs étaient là. Ils prirent en charge l'équipe SG-1 jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

* * *

Une fois de plus, Jack se réveilla le premier et suivi de Daniel et de Sam. Sam avait une légère migraine sur le côté droit de son front et elle regarda Jack au coin de l'œil. Son cœur battait à la chamade, son souffle était rapide. Son regard se posa sur la salle, puis les médecins n'étaient plus là... Étaient-ils vraiment sur terre ? Au QG ?

« —Sam, Daniel ? Vous allez bien ? Demanda, Jack en étant épuisé par sa chute.

—Ca va, mon colonel. Répondit-ils, en même temps et Sam se leva de son lit.

—Doucement, Carter. Sommes-nous vraiment à la maison ? Daniel ?

Le concerné regarda Jack qui haussait les sourcils et lui répondit d'une voix douce et impassible :

—Oui, Jack. Enfin, moi je ne suis qu'une parfaite réplique de la terre, du moins, j'y crois.

—Sam ? Appela, Jack, vous allez bien ? Vous n'arrêtez pas de faire des grimaces…

—Ca va, Jack. Juste des maux au coin de la tête, ça fait un mal de chien ! Putain !

—Idem, pour moi, Samantha. L'informa Jackson et remettant ses lunettes, et vous ? Jack ?

—Moi? Je ne ressens rien du tout, Daniel. Bizarre, non ? Tous les deux vous avez des maux de tête ?

Sam regarda Daniel dans les yeux puis soupira, lentement :

* * *

—Jack ?

—Oui ? Sam ? Répondit, ce dernier en se dirigeant vers elle, d'un pas las.

—Ma blessure n'y est plus. Je ne sens même pas ma plaie, colonel…

—Étrange, d'habitude on a des blessures et des plaies, non?

—Quelque chose me dit qu'on n'est pas sur terre...Fit, Jackson en haussant les épaules.

—Géniale, Daniel. Tu t'es trompé sur les symboles ?! Grommela, Jack en tapant du poing sur les meubles médicaux. Daniel !

* * *

Soudain, Daniel s'évanouit au sol et ses lunettes se trouvaient sur le sol grisâtre. Il avait des nausées depuis son réveil, mais il ne l'avait pas dit :

—Je n'aime pas cet endroit, colonel. Dit, Sam.

—Moi, non plus Carter, heyyyyy ! Doucement, Sam…

Sam perdit à son tour, connaissance :

—Jack ?

—Oui, Sam ?

—Je vous ai toujours aimé, en secret. Disait, Carter en souriant légèrement au coin de sa lèvre.

—Carter, on va s'en sortir, comme d'habitude. Ne me dîtes pas ça...Disait, Jack en gardant son calme. Sam ?! Appela-t-il, pour la maintenir éveillée.

—Hum ? Je vous aime, Jack...Fit-elle, en s'endormant près de lui. »

* * *

Aussitôt, Jack s'endormit dans les bras de Carter...Ils n'étaient pas morts. Ils furent dans une autre dimension de la galaxie qui avait la même réplique que la terre...Tous les trois étaient dans un sommeil profonds.

* * *

**Une review ? Désolée, s'il y a encore quelques erreurs. **

**Merci, beaucoup et bonne lecture !**


End file.
